teddy_warfarefandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Warfare Story
Moor Bree, male Beagle and father to Trainus Bree, was researching on weapons he'd found, possibly to aid him on anything vital in the future. During his research his nemesis, Teddy WLC, sneaks into his 'lab' and steals an AK-47 to scare his daughter Trainus Bree, however he did not intend to kill her, Teddy WLC is just in constant rival with the Bree family. A group was then formed in Afghanistan known as 'Afghan agents', sent to England to capture test subjects for reasons unknown. When they arrive in England Trainus Bree is captured and taken back. Teddy WLC, after his failed attempt to scare the female beagle, tells Moor that Trainus has disappeared. Moor forms a squad known as the bear squad, and gives them the weapons in which he has found. The squad included, Moor Bree, Teddy WLC, Shannon, Strikes, and Kayla Green, William Huges, Froggy and Chogy Hedgehog. The squad begin by eavesdropping on two ducks, purple and green, who enter Moor's lab. The squad hid in different locations. The only person able to translate their language, William Huges, tells them that they said, 'we will succeed with this. we will make the worst'. The group assume they have Trainus but later find out they are in a competition to make the worst tasting cake, delaying the search and making the ducks innocent. Later Moor Bree and Teddy WLC rescue some hostages in a local base and recruit them to the squad, however later they leave. In late September 2013 the squad hire some agents named Sean Miller and Joe Frank, to travel to Afghanistan to rescue Trainus, after they find out her location after eavesdropping. They arrive in Afghanistan successfully but their ship is destroyed. Later, Joe Frank is killed when Sean Miller survives and finds a container, with Trainus inside. It was well guarded and attempts to be stealthy but is over run and killed in action. Moor summons the Green Family, Shannon (51), Strikes (15) and Kayla (6) to Afghan to kill the agents and free Trainus. Arriving in Afghanistan their ship is damaged bad and they exit with their guns and kill the agents and open the container to see Trainus, luckily not tested on yet. The ship still flies and takes them back successfully. Then the squad marks the end of the first Teddy Warfare, with the outcome of Bear Squad victory. A man named Corporal John Falco was the leader of the fake police unit, or FPU. They wanted control over the Persh and Mits hotel, where the squad lived. They kill the manager, Henry Featherstone, and falsely accuse Shannon Green of the murder and take her for death sentence. The squad are re assigned with weapons and attempt to free Shannon, starting Teddy Warfare II. Bear squad vs FPU. The squad sneak into the fake prison and hide around the hall when two people pass, Cpl. Falco and his assistant, FPU Miller. They say the death sentence will happen tomorrow. Then they all show them selves aiming their weapons, when Falco summons powerful robots to kill them. The squad splits into two factions, squad 1 and squad 2, both on different sides of the hall aiding one another. One would distract them while the other killed them, however squad 2 had much more people. A vast battle begins around the hall and run around the fake prison with drones and machinery everywhere. Later, they find Shannon but her death sentence would begin now. She is tied up to a wall and Falco threatens to kill her if he squad try anything. Falco goes to shot her in the head when a mysterious weasel gnaws through the tape setting her free and beginning another battle in the area. The squad escape and the weasel is wounded and never seen again. Running through the prison again and causing vandalism, the corner Falco, but are captured and held in fake custody for one day. The next day Falco intended to shoot acid into the cell the squad were in. Shannon grabs the acid shooting shower and destroys the bars with it. They run around the prison setting everyone free and the FPU all try to stop them but vandalism and lots of fighting mean only 3 FPU remained. Falco gets in his ship and flys around the prison trying to locate them. He calls his assiatant Miller to help catch them. The squad shoot back at the ships causing them both to burn inferno and Falco accidently shoots Miller in the head when he passes. Falco calls his third in command or the other surviving FPU solider Davies FPU to assist but they both crash and run through the prison attempting to flee. The two FPU soliders enter the ship room and board a ship droid but then the squad enter in the nick on time and Shannon shoots down the droid killing Davies and brutally wounded Falco. Then they decide to have the Federal Police (or REAL police) to incarcerate the surviving FPU solider. Teddy Warfare 2 ends with squad victory. Epilogue Later, it is revealed Davies didn't die and survived. He posts stuff on Twitter to get people to join the FPU and then brainwashes guards in the Federal Police to free Falco. With the two free, criminals are set free and prison managers PD Kap and Colonel James are killed. October 30th 2013 (Epilogue) A member of the Federal Police called Colonel Kurtz informs the bear squad the FPU is growing and then Falco and Davies arrive with robots/droids and weapons. Kurtz gets on a mounted mini gun and attempts to shoot down Falco and Davies on a flying droid but the droid shoots back making debris fall on Kurtz and presumably killing him. Shannon , using a remington shot gun, attempts to hold them back for a while when Falco gets on ground and goes to shoot Kayla. Chogy jumps infront of the firing bullets on an mk48 presumably sacraficing his life for the greater good. Shannon snatches the mk48 and trys to shoot falco but like Chogy, Davies sacrafices his life and he is actually confirmed killed this time. Falco then informs the squad, they will die but Kurtz is revealed alive and returns to stop Falco, only to have his right knee shot off. Shannon rages and rips off Falco's head ending the epilogue. Kurtz is sent to medical and his knee is replaced with a metal bullet-proof knee. Chogy (wearing a protective suit which he'd obtained during tw2) wounded, sneaks onto an FPU aircraft taking him to Manhattan New York where he becomes stranded. Teddy Warfare 3 (December 31st 2013-January 10th 2014) 2 months later the FPU had millions of followers as well as millions of soliders. They had many factories, one fake prison and a main hidden base. It was now ran by Cpl. Tanner and his assistant Cpl. Park. The bear squad had altered sligtly. Shannon and Kayla were no longer in the squad and Rharkus Ceddy (Teddy's father) and Glowie had joined the squad. The squad and the FPU were battleing. The bear squad ambushed an FPU bases and find a robot unit named the Crusher 3.0 who helps them on their quest. The bear squad find another FPU base and a huge shootout breaks out ending with the injuries and wounds of most squad members, but nevertheless ending with much less FPU. Before the FPU get a chance to capture the squad, an old ally called Percy Pig comes into battle in a chopper and all the bear squad enter and fly away. While flying away, Rharkus notices Cpl. Tanner below and exits the chopper in an attempt to kill him, only to be captured, brought back to a FPU base and brainwashed to serve them. 8 days later Teddy WLC's step-mother Callie joins the squad and soon they find yet another FPU outpost, surrounded by electrical generators. In a short battle, Tanner tries to flee in a ship, but Strikes shoots him down into a genenrator, killing him thus allowing Cpl. Park to take control as Sergeant. The bear squad then devise a plan to get Rharkus back. At a nearby factory, the bearsquad ambush a small group of FPU soliders, killing all but one: John Willis, whom the squad force to obey their orders. They ask him to reveal the location of Rharkus, which is revealed to be the fake prison they were at once. Then the bear squad force Wilis to lead them to the main FPU base, and following this, the squad split into two factions again, one going to the fake prison and the other staying at the base to find Park. As a fight breaks out in the base, William spots Park going up a lift and shoots it down with an RPG, but unbeknowsnt to all, Park manages to survive and escape. Meanwhile at the fake prison, Rharkus was going on a rampage killing several FPU members. He attempts to attack the bear squad faction but they try to convince him to turn back, but end up being unsuccessful and he captures them all on orders from an injured Park who arrived at the scene. The other faction at the base get overrun and captured too. Days later the squad end up in an arena where each squad member go up against Rharkus one by one, all being severly harmed in the process, especially Percy Pig, whom he eats part of. Park them gives Rharkus some dynamite to finsih them off with, then Park returns up to his window-protected room on the wall in the arena. The squad gang up on Rharkus and remind him of everything, gradually turning him againt the FPU and giving him flashbacks. Rharkus roars on the anger and smashes Parks window and throws the dynamite at him, blowing up the room, but once again Park survived unbeknowsnt to them by escaping just in time and leaving a decoy there.